Young Justice: A Savage World
by The Overrated Analyst
Summary: The Team has triumphed against the Reach, but the threat is not over. The Light has new plans up their sleeves, and the involvement of Apokolips can only mean terrible things. Things aren't looking good for Earth, but there will always be heroes to stand against evil. But even these heroes are only delaying the inevitable, for in time...everyone sees the light.


**This is my envisioning of the third season of Young Justice and beyond. This story will likely lead into more stories later on.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters used under the DC Comics License or any concepts/ideas attributed solely to DC Comics.**

THE WATCHTOWER

JULY 9TH, 2016

7:30 PM

The Watchtower was surprisingly quiet and empty tonight, and a clear absence of heroes could be detected. Aqualad stepped into the mission control room, his face locked in a stern gaze. He stepped up to a holographic computer and tapped several buttons, documenting away more intel that the Team had extracted from their recent missions.

Vandal Savage's trail had gone cold, but there was work to be done in bringing the Light to justice. The Atlantean kept typing, wishing to get the mission reports over with. Perhaps the League would fare better than himself in tracking the actions of the enemy.

Suddenly, a blue holographic screen popped up in front of Kaldur, and he stepped back, looking at it intently. Usually, a status report or a mission assignment followed shortly afterwards. The familiar face of the Dark Knight was projected on the blue screen, focused on Aqualad in a strict glare.

"All available units, report to the Hall Of Justice," Batman reported commandingly.

Aqualad's brows furrowed. Had Batman discovered something integral to the mission to stop the Light? The Atlantean immediately turned and ran to the Zeta transporter. It was time to see what the Dark Knight had in store for himself and the rest of the Team.

* * *

THE HALL OF JUSTICE

JULY 6TH, 2016

8:34 PM

Batgirl found herself going to the Hall Of Justice during the very time that Aqualad had given her time off to recuperate for her next mission. So much for relaxation; if Batman was addressing the Team personally, there was something big going on. Barbara rode her Bat-cycle in full gear with prodigious skill, weaving in and out of traffic with absurd ease. The Hall Of Justice soon came into view, its majestic structures and pillars all within her vision...but something was wrong.

There was fire, and it was slowly but surely engulfing the entire building. Batgirl's eyes widened and she revved up her motorcycle to increase the speed. Coming to a halt in front of the League's publicized headquarters, Batgirl got off of the bike and spotted Aqualad himself, in a crouching position near the entrance. Next to him was the unconscious form of...Blue Beetle!

Batgirl rushed to them and crouched next to Blue Beetle. "What's going on?" Batgirl asked with urgency.

Aqualad looked at her. "I do not know," he admitted. "I came here as soon as I could, on Batman's instruction. When I arrived, the Hall Of Justice was in flames and Beetle was lying here at its threshold." He then glanced to Blue Beetle. "He will heal, but I will need to stay with him."

Batgirl nodded. "I'll go and scout the Hall for any survivors," she said, getting up.

"Negatory," Aqualad responded, putting a hand on her shoulder. "We do not know if the people who are responsible for this are still nearby. We will need to muster our forces at the entrance of the Hall Of Justice. Stay here until we may have a better grasp of our situation," he said.

Batgirl began to retort, but Aqualad cut her off. "The matter is not debatable. We have an injured teammate here with us, and our efforts should be focused on protecting him as well."

"Right. Understood," Barbara said. She then saw Green Arrow, who was running up the street to their position.

He reached them, immediately drawing his bow and nocking an arrow. He whipped around and aimed the arrow at the path leading to the Hall Of Justice. "Things aren't going well," he said after a deep breath. "We're under attack."

Batgirl looked at him. "Who's the attacker?" She asked.

"Attackers. Multiple," Green Arrow replied. "And we have no clue. It seems that the Justice League was the target. Most of the League was occupied in Metropolis, thankfully, so no League casualties."

Aqualad's eyes narrowed. "Then how can we be sure that they will not try again, now that we have regrouped?"

Green Arrow glanced at him. "We don't. But Martian Manhunter and Icon are on their way; that may be enough to tip the scales in our-"

A shrill ringing blocked out Green Arrow's voice. Red lights flashed in the corner of Barbara's eyes, immediately followed by a searing pain in her abdomen. She crumpled to the ground. It was over.

* * *

Aqualad's eyes widened as Barbara collapsed to the ground. "Batgirl!" He called to her in concern and apprehension. A slow, steady movement of her chest showed that she was breathing. Aqualad sighed in relief, and turned as a red bolt of energy zipped past his head and blasted the doors of the Hall Of Justice open.

He pulled out his water bearers and formed a solid shield of water, deflecting the energy beams. He turned to Green Arrow. "Are you certain that they are on their way?!"

Green Arrow fired arrows at the areas where the blasts were coming from, seemingly to no avail. There were no enemies that were to be seen, nobody to neutralize. So where were the blasts coming from? Green Arrow turned to Aqualad briefly. "Yes! Batman said-"

"That he would send reinforcements," a voice called from above. "Yes - we are here."

The three heroes looked up to see Martian Manhunter floating above them. Green Arrow nodded. "About time. We need to rout our enemies before they obliterate the Hall."

Aqualad cut into the discussion. "There is still work to be done in locating the enemies. Can you locate them with your telepathy?"

Martian Manhunter's crimson eyes glowed, and he nodded. "I see them," he confirmed. The Martian hero then thrust out his hands, and grunts of pain could be heard as invisible hostiles flew through the air, thrown by Martian Manhunter's telekinesis. They became visible as they hit the ground; League Of Shadows operatives, armed with strange guns.

Aqualad looked at the fallen assassins. "Apokoliptan technology," he said. "This does not bode well."

Green Arrow frowned. "Apokoliptan? But all Apokoliptan weapons were confiscated by the Justice League in 2010," he said.

Martian Manhunter rose higher into the air. "Correct. Perhaps there were some unaccounted for, or more have been sent from Apokolips," he remarked.

More lasers chipped away at the Hall of Justice's foundations, and dust from the rubble fell in short bursts. Green Arrow shot electric arrows at the surrounding area, and a groan of pain could occasionally be heard as some arrows hit their marks. "We can't keep this up," Green Arrow said. "They'll overrun us sooner or later."

Aqualad narrowed his eyes. "Then we must act," he replied. "The rest of the League's reinforcements will arrive soon, but we cannot be sure-"

"They are retreating," Martian Manhunter said suddenly.

Green Arrow looked around. "That will give us enough time to recuperate here." He turned to Aqualad. "Can you keep Batgirl and Blue Beetle safe?"

Kaldur nodded. "Yes. But do not tarry. There may be-"

Green Arrow nodded. "Yes, I'm aware. I just need to check the Hall's safety status," he said whilst rushing inside the Hall Of Justice.

Aqualad looked back at the smoldering entrance of the Hall Of Justice, letting out a deep sigh. Batman would not be pleased by this turn of events.

* * *

THE WATCHTOWER

JULY 6TH, 2016

11:00 PM

The Team and the League were assembled in the main room of the Watchtower, all looking at the figure of the Batman standing in front of them. He had a characteristically strict look to him, and he was obviously not happy with the recent occurrences. He had summoned all of them here for a briefing, and waited for them to settle down before he spoke.

"As you all know, the Hall Of Justice has been compromised," Batman reported. "Despite the best efforts of the units that responded to the situation, the entire building was decimated by the League Of Shadows," he said.

Everyone shifted uncomfortably at the sound of the name of that organization. Batman simply continued. "They were in possession of Apokoliptan weapons, which they utilized in an attempt to overwhelm and rout our forces. They nearly succeeded, until Martian Manhunter intervened and forced them to retreat," he proclaimed.

"I have thoroughly researched and analyzed any reports of specialized weapons shipments from the past six months," Batman said. "There has been no shipping of Apokoliptan technology, as far as the data analysis indicates."

"Where did the weapons come from?" Superboy inquired. "There has to be a source."

Wonder Girl suddenly perked up. "Er...maybe the Shadows had the weapons with them all along! That's why there were no detected shipments of the stuff."

Batman drew his cape around himself. "That is why I have summoned you all here. One of the League's top priorities is to locate and neutralize the source of the weapons on Earth." He looked at the people in the room sternly. "Tigress, Miss Martian, and Robin will be deployed in eight hours to infiltrate and search Infinity Island. Aqualad will coordinate this mission and brief you accordingly," Batman reported.

"This meeting is adjourned," the Dark Knight finally said before promptly turning and walking towards the Zeta Beams, engulfed in a flash of golden light. Then he was gone.

* * *

INFINITY ISLAND

JULY 7TH, 2016

7:46 AM

Robin looked at his teammates hesitantly. They were all in the Bio-Ship, en route to Infinity Island. Tigress was looking ahead with her arms crossed, playing her usual tough attitude. Miss Martian was directing the Bio-Ship, only forty-five seconds away from the island.

"Alright," Tim said. "Aqualad placed me in charge, so I'll just say this: our mission is to infiltrate and search. We don't want to attract attention; we just need to find evidence of Apokoliptan technology within the island and leave," he stated.

"Understood," Miss Martian replied.

Tigress simply nodded in assent and looked outwards. "We're here," she reported.

"Deploying now," Miss Martian said, and holes opened up on the floor of the Bio-Ship, allowing them to drop into the woods silently. Robin led the way, with Tigress and Miss Martian right behind him.

"I know the way," Tigress said. "Deathstroke and I had to come here every so often to pay our services to Ra's Al Ghul," she said.

Robin nodded. "Can you lead the way to the Shadows' weapons storage facility?" He asked.

Tigress narrowed her eyes. "Oh, yeah," she replied.

And as the trio was off towards their destination, a figure watched them from the shadows. A cruel smile formed upon the God Scientist's lips as he watched the young heroes travel to their doom.

* * *

**Please review so I can know if this is a flop or not! :) **

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
